A variety of apparatuses for storing cosmetic and toiletry items are available in the market. They are typically designed to store, protect and preserve the items, and at the same time organize the items to allow the user to have easy access to each item. As a large variety of cosmetic items can be used, such apparatuses need to have compartments of different sizes to accommodate the complete range of cosmetic items. For example, there are twenty-eight basic cosmetic categories, each cosmetic category generally having its own specific shape and size.
Some apparatuses may be additionally designed to hold the items such that they are visible and can be easily identified and picked when needed. However, the many travel cosmetic holders may unfold or open in a way that does not allow the user to see all the contents. Therefore, a means for organizing cosmetics while travelling in a visible and familiar set-up would be beneficial.